


we made these memories for ourselves

by adorkable



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mindfuck, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сделай мне больно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we made these memories for ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_  
>  But it’s the only thing that I know  
> When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
> It’s the only thing that makes us feel alive 
> 
> в подарок для хочу как рипли 

Есть между ними моменты на сцене, когда Зейн делает лишнее, и Лиам понимает. Лиаму не больно, в самом деле, пусть даже Зейн и может действительно сделать что-то немного за гранью. Лиам улыбается, у него блестят глаза от света, направленного на сцену, и в микрофон раздаётся очередное:  
— Всё в порядке, смотрите, в этот раз мне не придется вытирать штаны, — вся вода досталась Луи.   
И Зейну совсем не обязательно знать, что все синяки достались Лиаму. Не обязательно, но Зейн узнает. Он. Всегда. Узнаёт.  
Пусть такое редко случается, но Зейна срывает. Когда он видит синяки Лиама. Его срывает, когда становится понятно, что эти следы (пару дней и, пуф, нет их) появились из-за того, что Зейн был недостаточно осторожен.  
Его взгляд меняется, есть четкое различие между тем, что в шутку могут учудить остальные парни, и тем, что в шутку (в момент, когда не всё можно держать под контролем, но речь идёт о Зейне — всё должно быть под контролем _всегда_ ) досталось Лиаму именно из-за Зейна.  
Лиам думает, что срывает Зейна.  
Лиам думает, что научился вести себя правильно.  
Лиам думает, что сможет в один из этих разов сказать Зейну "нет".  
Но Лиам видит его взгляд, и слышит просьбу, слово на слово наскакивает (Зейн в настоящем бешенстве и Зейну нужна доза):  
— Сделай мне больно.  
Они на диване сидят, точнее, сидели, потому что сразу после, не дожидаясь ответа, Зейн тащит Лиама на пол, заставляет лечь на себя.  
Пальцами цепляется за воротник майки и Лиам пытается спрятать лицо, опускает голову ниже, так низко, что губами касается правого запястья Зейна.  
Так тупо, но Лиаму хочется сделать больно себе в первую очередь.   
Всё у них больное, Лиам сам болен насквозь Зейном, а Зейн всё ещё пытается (слабее и слабее, скоро совсем прекратит) бороться с тем, что между ними.  
И что там?  
Лиам двигается ближе к нему, Зейн только ноги сильнее расставляет, как барьер, за который Лиаму не удастся попасть, пока Зейн не получит своё.  
Пока Лиам не получит своё. _Их_.  
Ему хочется прикоснуться самыми кончиками пальцев к птице на спине Зейна.  
Зейну хочется чтобы Лиам едва ли не до крови впился в ключицу, по которой странным приглашением написано " _пятница?_ ", им обоим хочется разного. Лиам не всегда уверен в том, что это у них действительно разное.  
Он начинается с поцелуя в ребро ладони — туда, где набито общее с Луи тату.  
Сжимает пальцами чуть ниже рёбер, тянет на себя и от себя. А Зейну уже слишком много — глаза дикие, такие тёмные, Лиаму смотреть почти страшно.  
— Сделай мне больно, — он повторяет, Лиам не тугодум, нет, не когда Зейн просит уже не просто жестами, а говорит, хоть и сипло, но говорит.  
В губы не целует, и Зейну может быть обидно, но сейчас дело не в этом. Лиам вжимается в него бёдрами, старается не начать стонать вот так — Зейн двигается ещё ближе (куда ближе, _господи_ ). Нет, ещё рано.  
Оттягивает воротник футболки, такой поношенной, что можно и порвать, нужно только приложить чуть больше силы. И Лиам не жалеет её, оголяет грудь Зейна, зубами без промедления по коже, чувствуя чужую дрожь.  
Это не больно, нет, в самом деле, это приятно. Им обоим.  
Лиам ладонями накрывает пальцы Зейна, оттягивает от себя, прижимает к холодному и твёрдому (это уже ощутимее) полу.  
Держит так несколько секунд и не смотрит Зейну в лицо, пытается отдышаться немного.  
Зейн терпит совсем немного, начинает дёргаться, и совсем не старается выпутаться из хватки, только заставляет Лиама чуть сильнее сжать пальцы.  
— _Лиам_ , — он зовёт глухо. Лиам чувствует вибрацию где-то глубоко внутри грудной клетки Зейна. Слабо так.  
Сил уже не осталось, наверняка.  
— Не сегодня, — Лиам целует его под подбородком, последний раз вдыхает запах Зейна.  
Он даже спотыкается, когда встаёт (когда Зейн позволяет ему встать, разбитый) и поправляет на себе одежду.  
Лиам даёт Зейну руку (давай же, как на сцене, да? Только они не на ней).  
И Зейн принимает помощь, а затем валится на диван.  
Лиам достает из холодильника бутылку воды и пьёт, жадно.  
Зейн, так чтобы Лиаму было видно, растирает запястья.  
Завтра будет свитер с длинными рукавами, послезавтра — водолазка, а на третий день синяки почти не будут заметны.  
Никому, кроме Лиама.  
И потом он услышит уже знакомую (почти ненавистную) просьбу снова.  
И опять не сможет сказать Зейну "нет".


End file.
